Bruno and Bobo
Bruno.jpg|Bruno Bobo.jpg|Bobo Real Names: Bruno and Bobo Case: Animal Cruelty Location: Redondo Beach, California Date: September 1988 (Bruno); October 26, 1988 (Bobo) Case Details: Bruno and Bobo were two adult Pacific sea lions who lived and made their homes at Kings Harbor on the piers of Redondo Beach. They were very much loved and cared for by the area residents and very friendly, but a cold-hearted individual or individuals mercilessly killed the harmless sea lions, greatly angering everyone who loved and took care of them. First to be attacked was Bruno, who made his home on the dock used by the Redondo Beach Harbor Patrol. Sometime in August of 1988, he was shot twice with a .22 caliber weapon. Sadly, because of the shooting, he was too afraid to have any humans come near and help him, so he was not treated for his wounds; he died in November. Bobo was also popular in the area. People let him eat from their hands and take fish from their mouths. Bobo's death was even more shocking and cruel. He was killed on October 26 when he was fed a fish that had an explosive device called a "seal bomb" hidden in it. The local community is searching for answers in this senseless crime. A $2,000 reward is being offered for information. Suspects: Investigators looked into the possibility that fishermen may have been responsible, as sea lions sometimes interfere with their activities. However, this theory has not been confirmed. They did note that they had possible suspects in Bobo's death. However, they were not named at the time of the broadcast. Extra Notes: This segment ran on the December 14, 1988 episode. It was excluded from Amazon Prime episodes. Results: Unresolved. Los Angeles seamen Randolph Mansfield, thirty-six, and Steven Mitchell, thirty-four, were apprehended in the death of Bobo as a result of viewer's tips. A key witness against them was Travis Kingery, who had sold them the explosive device. He also witnessed them giving Bobo the device and the resulting explosion. The men threatened Kingery and then ran over the sea lion's body with their boat. In June of 1989, they both pleaded no contest to charges stemming from Bobo's death. In August, Mansfield was sentenced to a year in prison and ordered to pay $500 fine. Mitchell paid a $500 fine and served community service time. At the time that Unsolved Mysteries aired this update, police were still looking for information on the death of Bruno. However, the possibility that Mansfield and Mitchell were also responsible for Bruno's death has not been ruled out. Links: * Sea Lion Dies From Gunshot Wounds * Redondo Sea Lion Dies of Gunshot Wounds * Second Redondo Sea Lion Dies Violently * World's largest posse joins hunt for killers of Bruno and Bobo * Federal Agents Work Months to Crack Case of the Slain Sea Lion * Redondo Beach sea lion slayer is sentenced * Sea Lion Killer Gets Maximum Penalty * Man sentenced ---- Category:California Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Animal Cruelty Cases Category:Sea-Related Cases Category:Unresolved